This study will use qualitative and quantitative methods with a theory driven framework to identify factors that lead to obesity and overweight status among urban African American youth, and specifically, among African American females. This dissertation project will demonstrate among middle childhood and early adolescent youth, at the individual level, factors that influence nutrient intake and energy expenditure, which ultimately pose a risk to obesity. An example of an individual level factor is timing of menarche. Secondly, environmental factors shaped by the family will be determined through family interviews and observations. Such factors include the number and type of meals eaten together as a family. Finally, factors within the community will be illuminated, that include availability of food from supermarkets and the number of "corner stores." As a part of the larger multisite randomized field trial, a cross-sectional design will be employed by looking at baseline data of the larger study. The study consists of youth self-report surveys, parental focus groups and interviews, as well as neighborhood assessments. As part of the health classes already in place as part of the Trenton curriculum, 150 male and 150 female youth will be recruited. In addition, school health records will be obtained for these students to provide medical history information. A subsample of 50 female youth and their parents will be individually interviewed. Parental and youth sessions will be designed to include both focus groups and one-on-one interviews.